


La historia de esa noche.

by LightDark01



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora es una lesbiana desastrosa, Angustía, Cumple con el Canon, De Enemigas a Amantes, F/F, Spanish Translation, Traducción, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDark01/pseuds/LightDark01
Summary: "En el baile de la Princesas, adora acepta sus sentimientos hacia Catra. Tal vez Catra también empieza a aceptar los suyos."





	La historia de esa noche.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the story of tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635401) by [Valier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valier/pseuds/Valier). 



> Historia original de Valier (AO3), espero que disfrutéis de la traducción.

El baile de las princesas resulto ser tan estresante como Adora había pensado que sería.

Ella había tratado de mantener sus preocupaciones para sí misma, sabiendo lo emocionados que estaban Glimmer y Bow por el baile no quería molestar, y para que ella experimentara su primera fiesta de forma adecuada, sus amigos muy perceptivos respecto a sus sentimientos, hicieron todo lo posible para ayudarla a través de los preparativos necesarios. Cómo entrar en la sala, cómo acercarse al anfitrión, cómo saludarla, cómo alejarse sin ofender, incluso reglas para bailar y comer: todo era demasiado, desde el punto de vista de Adora. La Horda le había enseñado a obedecer y a respetar a sus superiores hasta que ella les superase en rango, y eso siempre le había parecido claro y simple en su mente. El propósito exacto de las complejidades de la alta sociedad Etérina se le escapaba por completo.

Así que se preparó el baile de la única manera que sabía, como si fuera una batalla en la que cualquier movimiento equivocado le costara la vida. Ella encontró consuelo en el conocimiento y la planificación para cada eventualidad, lo que le ayudó a tranquilizar un poco su mente. Poco después, Glimmer había entrado en su habitación, escogiendo su vestido, peinándola y maquillándola. Cuando terminó, Adora se tomó unos minutos para mirarse en el espejo.

La apariencia personal no era importante en la Horda. Todos llevaban el mismo uniforme y se esperaba que se mantuvieran como nuevos, pero más allá de eso, se evitaba la vanidad. Adora nunca se había visto en otra cosa que no fuera su uniforme, con el pelo recogido y la cara descubierta, lo que la dejaba con una impresión muy común de su aspecto. Pero ahora, se miraba como era realmente. El vestido rojo mostraba sus brazos musculosos y sus pantorrillas tonificadas, y estaba hecho del material más suave que jamás había sentido. Glimmer había rizado su cola de caballo, y su maquillaje era natural, con colores terrosos que resaltaban sus ojos. Se veía hermosa, y lo sentía. Ella estaba consciente de las miradas que atraía como She-Ra, muchas de las cuales duraban más de lo que era adecuado, pero también estaba consciente de que la forma de She-Ra no era del todo suya. La altura, los músculos y el cabello eran versiones mejoradas de su propio cuerpo, gracias sólo a la magia de la Espada. Ahora, sin embargo, se sentía hermosa como Adora, no sólo como She-Ra.

Adora había trabajado mucho, pero todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba. Frosta era fría y distante, se negaba a unirse a la Alianza, Glimmer y Bow tenían problemas como mejores amigos de los que decidió mantenerse alejada, lo que provocó que el estado de ánimo de la primera se mantuviera bajo toda la noche, y luego Catra había entrado en escena del brazo de una Capitán de la Horda.

Catra había estado jugando con ella, sonriendo y bromeando mientras Adora la seguía por el salón de baile. Sabía que Catra no era estúpida, y tampoco lo era ella, esto era exactamente lo que quería que pasara, estaba siendo controlada por completo, pero aun sabiendo eso, le daba igual. Cada sonrisa en la que mostraba sus dientes afilados, cada risa penetrante, cada ceja levantada cuando Catra la sorprendía mirándola directamente, cautivaba a la rubita. El traje de color granate que usaba dejaba sin aliento a Adora, compensando su pelo salvaje y despeinado. Todo sobre Catra gritaba PELIGRO en grandes letras rojas, pero nunca antes el peligro le había llamado tanto la atención.

Estar lejos de ella sólo puso de relieve lo mucho que la extrañaba después de crecer juntas, de pasar a su lado todos los días durante años y años. Ella amaba a sus nuevos amigos, pero ellos simplemente no la entendían, no podían entenderla como lo hacía Catra. Echaba de menos entrenar con ella, escapar de los cuarteles por la noche para explorar, estar con ella por las tardes cuando no había nada que hacer. En los últimos años, a medida que se acercaba el final de su adolescencia, sus toques se habían hecho más frecuentes y duraderos, y sus miradas compartidas se habían vuelto menos sutiles y llenas de una emoción que tampoco se atrevía a nombrar, Adora realmente la echaba de menos. Anhelaba volver a mirar a Catra a los ojos sin enemistad entre ellas y alejarla de la Horda. Una parte traidora y cobarde de ella quería escapar de toda la guerra entre la Horda y la Rebelión, y encontrar un lugar solo para las dos, donde pudieran ser felices.

No era tan tonta como para creer que pudiera pasar tan fácilmente.

 **"Es mi deber solemne como anfitriona anunciar que el momento ha llegado"**  Adora salió de sus pensamientos con el sonido de la voz de Frosta y el repentino atenuamiento de las luces. " **Es hora del primer baile."**

Se encontró arrastrada entre la multitud que inundaban el salón de baile, y en un momento de pánico trató desesperadamente de recordar los pasos de baile que había aprendido tan meticulosamente. ¡Ahora no era el momento para que los sentimientos embarazosos y complicados sobre Catra comprometieran su dignidad como princesa!

El mundo, desafortunadamente, tenía otros planes. Rápidamente la gente se emparejo, ella miró a su alrededor frenéticamente y no pudo encontrar a Glimmer, ni siquiera a Bow o Perfuma entre las parejas. Lo que sí encontró fue a Catra caminando hacia ella, con una sonrisa traviesa donde enseñaba sus dientes y la mano extendida mientras la música comenzaba a sonar a su alrededor. Su corazón martilleó en su pecho mientras miraba por última vez a Frosta.

 **"No me hagas esperar, princesa"** , sonrió Catra, moviendo los dedos suavemente. " **Va contra las reglas rechazar a un compañero una vez que la música ha comenzado."**

Adora suspiró, viendo cómo la cara de su amiga se iluminaba de alegría mientras se resignaba y tomaba su mano, ignorando la forma en que su corazón palpitaba al contacto con la luz. Por supuesto que Catra leyó la lista de reglas tan minuciosamente como la propia Adora: no era un mal plan estar con ella, esto le permitía mantener a Catra controlada en todo momento.

El baile era bastante sencillo, en realidad. Adora conocía todos los pasos. Pero le resultaban cada vez más difícil de recordar cuando su amiga tomaba sus manos o deslizaba sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura. Catra no perdió el ritmo, sabía que por una vez le gustaba tener la ventaja. Al menos no la estaba poniendo en ridículo, los pasos venían de forma natural después de haberlos practicado tanto, y su expresión era templada y neutra a pesar del calor que podía sentir en sus mejillas.

 **"No sé tú, pero yo me estoy divirtiendo en esta fiesta."**  Catra sonrió mientras me giraba con su mano.

 **"Lo que sea que estés planeando, no funcionará."**  Ella contraataco, mirándola a los ojos. Los labios de Catra se retorcieron en una seca sonrisa ante su determinación. Después de todo, Adora la conocía demasiado bien como para dejarse engañar cuando mentía. Pero era tan fácil conseguir que se enfadara y es tan linda cuando se irrita que era algo no podría evitar Catra.

 **"¿Estás segura?"**  Se río mientras cambiaban de acompañantes, resonando la voz en los oídos de Adora.

Su rapido baile con Glimmer, Perfuma, y luego de vuelta a Glimmer pasó en un instante, pero algo llamo su atención. Scorpia y Bow no estaban en ninguna parte mientras que Catra la mantenía ocupada en medio del salón de baile. Sería una falta de respeto a la anfitriona (sin mencionar, en contra de las reglas) que Adora abandonara el baile a mitad de camino y saliera corriendo en busca de su amigo. Trató de decirse a sí misma que era una coincidencia. Bow probablemente se había puesto a hablar con algunos de los nuevos amigos que había hecho esta noche, y Scorpia era una princesa, seguramente estaría bailando en algún lugar entre la multitud. Pero el brillo en los ojos de Catra mientras giraban la una hacia la otra le decía lo contrario. Se endureció, sintiéndose culpable por querer estar con Catra, cuando Bow podría estar en peligro por su culpa. Era un tipo fuerte: ella esperaba que pudiera aguantar un poco más.

Catra se giró hacia ella, presionaba su espalda contra ella, sus manos se agarraron a su hombro izquierdo. Adora se calmó por un segundo, tratando de pensar con claridad. El aroma picante de Catra la rodeaba y ella no quería nada más que enterrar su cara en su cabello y sostenerla apropiadamente por el tiempo que quisiera.

 **"Tal vez mi plan no funcione."**  Dijo Catra, con la cara girada hacia la de Adora y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

 **"Será mejor que no lastimes a mis amigos, Catra",**  Siseó ella mientras giraba en sus brazos, las dos bailando lentamente **. "¿Dónde está Bow?"**

Catra levantó una ceja, simulando inocencia ante la pregunta.  **"¿Quién es Bow?**   **¿Uno de tus preciosos nuevos amigos?"**

Adora gruñó y apretó sus manos. A través de su ira, su pulso traidor se aceleró. Esperaba que su rubor no se notara o de lo contrario Catra la tomaría aún menos en serio. Algo en la sonrisa de su amiga no la tranquilizaba **. "Catra, te juro que, si le haces daño, no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya. Nadie lastima a mis amigos".**

Adora sintió que el estado de ánimo entre las dos había cambiado con esas palabras. La expresión de Catra se oscureció y su boca se aflojó por primera vez esa noche. Adora apenas suprimió un grito de sorpresa cuando Catra la agarró por la cintura y la tiro al suelo con mucha suavidad.

La baja luminosidad del salón de baile impedía al resto de bailarines notar su presencia. En medio de la concurrida sala, sólo estaban Catra y ella, mirándose a los ojos con una desesperación mutuamente entendida. El tiempo pareció detenerse, la música de fondo y la charla se desvanecieron. Adora sólo podía sentir las manos de su amiga acunando su espalda y su cintura, las garras rozando la piel expuesta de su hombro, acariciándola y haciéndola sentir completa. Las propias manos de Adora agarraron el traje de Catra, seguramente arrugando la tela, pero eso no importaba. Justo cuando las manos de Catra se movieron, pudo sentir a su amiga temblar un poco. Estaba segura de que sus manos hacían lo mismo.

Catra tragó saliva antes de hablar con voz baja y ojos brillantes que se clavaban sobre Adora.  **"Supongo que el hecho de que me haga daño a mí no importa tanto, ¿Verdad?",**  dijo ella, con las cejas arrugadas y la voz entrecortada, sólo por un segundo.  **"Y tal vez mi plan ya ha funcionado."**

 **"Catra..."**  Empezó Adora, su corazón palpitaba en su pecho mientras sus palabras corrían por su mente. ¿Es así como se había sentido todo este tiempo? Hablaba como si no fuera importante para Adora, cuando era exactamente lo contrario. A pesar de su lealtad a la Horda, Catra era la persona más importante para ella, a la que quería proteger, a la que amaba **. "Eso no es verdad, yo..."**

Casi sin pensarlo, se agarró a la chaqueta de Catra, jalándola y acercándose a ella. Los ojos de Adora se cerraron. Catra hizo prácticamente lo mismo, agarrándose de ella y tirando de ella hacia arriba. Sus narices se rozaron ligeramente y se detuvieron, por un segundo, antes de que Adora sintiera los labios de Catra contra los suyos.

Era suave y casto, lleno de la inseguridad de dos chicas que compartían sus primer beso, pero también de años de afecto y confianza. Adora podía sentir una de las manos de Catra deslizarse por su espalda, viniendo a apoyar la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ella jadeó mientras agarraba su cola de caballo y tiraba, no bruscamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

El primer beso representaba todo lo que habían vivido, ese crecimiento donde las dos consiguieron crecer fuertes, donde se protegían y amaban. El segundo beso representaba su nueva relación, la enemistad que había surgido, sus diferencias, las forma de ver las cosas y los sentimientos que no querían admitir. Fue una mezcla de dientes y lenguas, mordiscos y sensaciones ásperas. Por la traición que ambas sintieron resonar en su interior. Por el dolor que cada una había causado a la otra y que, sin duda, aún debían causar.

Cuando se separaron, ambas se quedaron sin aliento, abriendo los ojos con una expresion de incredulidad. Alrededor de ellas, las parejas seguían bailando, aunque habían atraído muchas miradas y silenciosos susurros. Adora volvió en si y giró hacia ella, las dos volviéndose a unir al baile lo más casualmente posible, sin poder mirarse a los ojos.

 **"Catra",**  suplicó Adora.  **"Ven conmigo. No tienes que quedarte y ser la marioneta de la Horda. Podemos luchar contra ellos, juntas".**

Catra se negó a mirarla.  **"No puedo, Adora. Me abandonaste, ¿Y para qué? ¿Gloria? Una espada resplandeciente que te hace alta y brillante",**  sacudió la cabeza con una risa macabra encontrándose con sus ojos. No trasmitían nada.  **"Siempre he vivido a tu sombra, sin poder probarme a mí mismo. Esta es mi oportunidad. Ya no seré tu segunda mejor opción".**

Se fue, dejando a Adora sola mientras la música terminaba.

Ella tembló mientras pensaba en todo lo que acababa de pasar, tratando de entenderlo. Todo lo que podía hacer era apretar las puntas de los dedos contra sus labios, aún con el hormigueo de los besos, la mordedura de los dientes de Catra y con un regusto a sangre en su boca. Su relación ya no era tan simple, quizás nunca lo había sido, todavía había esperanza. Ella amaba a Catra, y se sentía lo suficientemente segura como para decir que quizás Catra también la amaba a ella. La sensación persistente en sus labios era como una promesa de que no se rendiría. Que no podía. Que un día Catra se uniría a su lado en la Rebelión.

Mas tarde vio a su amiga escapar con Bow y Glimmer cautivos en su nave, se le rompió el corazón al pensar lo lejano que estaba ese día, al menos tenía los recuerdos de esta noche para darle esperanzas.

**Author's Note:**

> He estado leyendo varios fanfiction y este me gusto mucho, por eso esta aquí traducido.


End file.
